Hawkeye's Mutant Apprentice
by omygoshfandoms
Summary: Avengers meet X-men. Who will save the world? Hawkeye/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This school is special. Only your kind may enter this school, the mutated kind. Mutants like us are being looked at by the normal people as a huge threat in this world. They say one day we are to conquer the world and fill it with wrath. You are all here to learn more about your special abilities, but we will make sure that all of you will use it for the better good. And don't forget our mission, which is to prove to them that we do not plan any kind of mischief in the world and that we are willing to cooperate with the people for a better tomorrow. Welcome to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters!" The principal professor, Storm stated as a welcoming speech to all the newcomers of this school.

I looked around the auditorium while it was filled with applause. I thought to myself that if these mutants think the same as I do because I never wanted to become mutated, I wished to be normal but my powers have plenty of advantages. Which makes me think twice to get the cure or not.

The students were called to attend to their classrooms. I arrived at a classroom filled with very talented and special mutants.

Everyone was chaotic when a beautiful woman with long red wavy locks who wore black eyeglasses and decent teacher clothes entered the room and introduced herself, "Good morning everyone, I am Ms. Jean Grey. I am a telepath and I am your first teacher." everyone was quiet and stiff.

She sat down at the teacher's chair and opened a record book with our names on it. She announced, "So it's the first day and we should be meeting everyone in the room A. Remember you are the first section, the most powerful one. So use your powers wisely."

"I'll call your names and you'll introduce yourself and show off your power or powers. Please don't destroy anything or tear the whole place apart." warned Ms. Jean

"Ryelle. Please start."

"Hi, I'm Ryelle and I can produce tornados and I can teleport." she said while building a mini tornado on her hand and teleporting around the room. The students applauded and they seemed to like her, because she has a charm and the charisma.

And so on, while a boy named John who can control fire was showing his powers, the girl beside me started to talk to me. "Oh hey, I'm Arra and you're?"

"Hayley"

"Sorry, but I'm just getting bored." she said while laughing

"Sure, I am too." I replied with a smile

"So what's your power?" she asked while Ms. Jean announced my name.

"This." I said to Arra. "Hello everyone, I'm Hayley and I am telekinetic." I said with a grin while I lifted a pair of scissors from a girl who could walk through walls, Kitty's desk and got it. I sliced myself and raised my arm while adding, "I can also heal myself or other people" as my cut healed and everyone gasped.

"Cool." said Arra and she stood up after Ms. Jean called her name. "Well, this is mine" she told me while her eyes turned bright blue and she shape shifted into Ms. Storm and shouted "Welcome to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters!" while everyone laughed and she added, "Oh yeah, I'm Arra and I'm a shape shifter." then she looked at me and winked.

Arra, Elise, her sister who can multiply herself and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. We got some grilled veggies and mashed potatoes and headed to a table.

"Woah, popular group?" I asked Arra while our heads turned to a group where they had many low class mutants around them.

"I guess so." Arra replied. "Attention whores." added Elise.

The group was composed of John, Ryelle, Bobby and Kitty. I was not sure if they were double dating or I don't really know.

More classes were held. The teachers were really amazing, Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops. Wolverine and I have common powers but he can only heal himself and I don't have claws.

The first day ended up great and I'm so amazed of the different supernatural powers of each one of us, which kind of makes me proud to be a mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week, the class session of Ms. Jean was very interesting because individually we got to ask her hidden facts about our capabilities.

When it was my turn, she held both of my hands and closed her eyes. She then said, "Hayley, your telekinetic power is in a good state by now but beware of your healing power. You can heal yourself in whatever incident that may happen but when you heal others and their pain is too much you might suck it all up and… die."

She released her grip from my hands and warned again, "Be careful Hayley."

"I will." I replied while rubbing my hands together

I felt curious and horrified by what Ms. Jean said, but I thought, maybe if I just become way careful than before I wouldn't kill myself.

After Ms. Jean's class, Cyclops was our next teacher. He didn't give us any activity or any schoolwork he just explained to us some situations and plans of the normal people have towards us mutants. He told us about some groups that are in charge of putting us in cages, which will poof out gasses. And when us mutants will inhale that gas, we will lose all our powers permanently.

The dismissal time was almost near when Ms. Storm made an important announcement. Everybody was attentive and ready to listen because Ms. Storm doesn't usually makes announcements. So then she started, "All students who think that they are capable of being the next mutant apprentices for the X-men, sign up at the board next to our office later because the announcement of winners will be tomorrow. What we seek with the chosen ones are responsibility, power and good cooperation. Thank you!"

As Ms. Storm was announcing, the students were very thrilled about it and so am I. Arra and Elise invited me to sign up with them but my mind started to think, what if I won.

I never wanted to become a fully developed mutant and fight for our race. I seem to be against my kind but I am not, I am just afraid that I will never become normal and I would forever live mutated and un-liked. I explained this to Arra and Elise but they told me a lot of stuff like, "Being a mutant is a wonderful thing, it is a gift." "You are not un-liked, everybody here in this school likes you. We are one family."

They wrote my name down even though I still didn't want to. "If ever you win, I'm sure you will love it." Arra said with a smirk. I just smiled back and tried to look like I learned a lesson from them.

We headed out of the school and Arra asked, "Hey, I wanna see where you live. Can we bring you to your house?"

"Sure, but you're from the west side right?"

"Yea."

"Oh. Nah, you can't bring me. I'm from the east and that's a long trip if you'll bring me there. So, never mind."

Arra and Elise couldn't bring me home so we said our good byes and left each other's sides.

I never liked to pass through the streets where there are a lot people who would stare at you while you walk innocently. I always pass through the forest-like way. There are plenty of different kinds of trees and plants. I would usually bring my younger sister, Catherine different flowers everyday. Now I decided to bring her a beautiful tulip. She has the Earth power. It is very strong and what she can do is make them move in any way or make them grow fast. As I was picking one, an unpleasant smell covered the whole area where I was in. It smelled like smoke coming out from a car.

I started to follow the smell and check what was happening. As I tried to walk as fast as I can I arrived at a jet plane that seemed to crash. I dropped the tulip and muttered,

"Oh my gosh" while looking at the shattered parts of the plane. I covered my nose for the smell was very strong. I tried to look for people or the pilot who drove the plane. I couldn't seem to find anyone. I thought to myself, it couldn't be driving itself, could it?

When I looked at my far right I saw a man in a black suit lying face down on the rocky floor. I ran towards him and checked if he was breathing, luckily he was. He had a bow and a set of arrows at his back. I flipped his whole body to check injures and when I did I saw his face. And I abruptly said,

"Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

I got astonished with his gorgeous face. His lashes were long and curled. His hair had a beautiful brown color like mine. His lips looked very pale though they seemed very lovely. His whole face was very flawless and he is the most dashing man I have ever seen. Although he had scratches and bruises everywhere. I healed him head to toe while I started to weaken as Ms. Jean said, I absorb the pain. I started to breathe heavily but then his eyes started to twinkle, I saw a beautiful sight of bright blue eyes and he started to mumble and moan.

"It's okay, I helped you." I said while bending down to his face for him to hear me.

I took a grip to his bow and arrow and I pretended to set it up and shoot. "Your bow and arrow is very heavy." I said to him

"What?" he answered while he is still very weak

I grabbed the whole set of arrows on his back and placed it on my back. Some memories came to me when the brother of my mom, Uncle Howard taught me how to use them. He told me a story that when I was still in her womb she always told him that she would make me a really great archer. She didn't get the chance to teach me because she passed away after giving birth to my younger sister. That is why he continued her wish and taught me how to use the bow and arrow. I also remember him saying that for a little child I was really good.

"Hey, hey woman, give that back to me." he said while trying his best to get up.

"Don't hey woman me, mister. I healed you." I answered back.

"Healed?" he asked.

I looked down to his chest and saw a label that says, S.H.I.E.L.D. I remembered Cyclops our teacher warn us about them. They are one of the teams that lead the swiping off of the mutants.

I got terrified and I stuttered. "I… Your… You had a…"

"What?" he asked looking extremely confused.

I just gave him a long stare. He closed his eyes again; I guess he still feels the pain. I heard footsteps towards us and I was completely frightened. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I held the bow and looked around. I saw a sight of three men with guns on their hands. I hid behind the broken jet and tried to peek. Their eyes were completely the same, silver and shiny. They were big and they wore black leather suits that are kind of freaky.

"It's the jet we shot, I guess he's here." one of them said.

I looked towards the pilot guy I healed and his eyes were closed and he seemed unaware of what was happening.

My mind was very confused yet I was determined. I had a plan sorted out of my head. I knew they were the bad guys so I grabbed an arrow from my back and carefully placed it in the bow and shot one of them straight to the heart. I was dumbfounded with what I have done; it was like I've been doing it for a long time. "Like a professional" I said to myself while giggling.

"Dude, where the hell did that come from?" the other bad guy said while he pulled the arrow shot from his chest and checked the arrow dropped it.

"Hawkeye's still alive. Damn it!" the bad guy said while they both charged to find him.

I showed myself and they both stopped. "Who are you supposed to be?" the bad guy said. "Nice last words." I said and shot them both at the chest before they even got the chance to shoot. They all were lying down on the floor with their chest dripping out blood.

"I never knew I could do that." I whispered to myself.

"Me too. You're good." the pilot guy said

"And who are you by the way?"

"I am Clint. Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they call me Hawkeye." he said while getting up.

I got a weird shiver and I thought to myself, what if he kills me? He stood up nice and tall, he seemed about five inches taller than me, and his muscular body was very noticeable. I guess he's been working out. He walked towards me looking into my hazel eyes and a smile slowly formed from his lips when suddenly a beeping sound from his pocket was heard.

"Damn this." he pulled out of his pocket a weird square-like device. The beeping got louder and he stared at it and looked at me. And said,

"You're a mutant."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I am. So, are you going to bring me to the cage of doom?" I asked while feeling my inner parts tremble. But trying to keep my composure from the outside.

"Hell no. I am not going to bring you there. I'm going to bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D." he replied with a chuckle.

"What? Why? Where?" I asked with a bit of a rush. I got confused and questioned with what he just said.

"Whoa, slow down. You'll be my apprentice. I've never seen a talent like yours before. You're skills is kind of rare now. I'll enhance it and we can fight together. What's your name again?" he said while reaching his hand towards mine.

"Hayley, Hayley Parkinson. Apprentice? I'm a mutant. What if S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out?" I asked while he grabs my hand and shakes it.

"They never will. Just don't use it and I will be there with you all the way. Don't worry I will protect you." he said while grabbing his bow and arrow from my back. He added, "And what's your mutation." He grabbed my hand insisting me to walk with him.

"I am telekinetic. And I can heal myself and other people. That explains why you're healed. I almost died" I replied while I looked at his face to see his reaction as we walked towards the dark forest.

"Telekinetic huh. And thanks for healing me. Almost died?"

"Yes. When I heal other people, I absorb their pain. It's good you only had bruises and scratches. And by the way, why do you need an apprentice? You're still young."

"When we reach 20, which is my age right now, we are required to have one or two apprentices. To be our assistant and the future us."

"I'll be the future Hawkeye? A mutant Hawkeye. Seriously Clint?"

"Don't worry." he said with a grin while wrapping his arm around me and placing it on my shoulder.

We walked around the forest as he told me about S.H.I.E.L.D. and I told him about mutants. I felt protected and secure when I was with him. He seemed very kind and trustful. I wanted to join him but what about my school, I can't just leave. I explained to him my situation and he understood. He told me to come back the same place where we met tomorrow and tell me what I've decided. He gave mea hug and left.

I walked towards our house and my mind can't stop thinking about it. Making decisions is the worst thing that could ever happen in my life. I hate decision-makings, it cracks me up. When I arrived home my younger sister, Catherine was sitting down on the couch watching television and eating chips.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked me the usual question I would ask her because usually I come first.

"Bad." I replied while I headed to my room.

Our house was small. It actually looked like a one floor cottage, which is full of plants because of Catherine. When you enter the house. First you'll see the living room with the fireplace then straightforward is the dining room and kitchen. To the right from the main door are three doors; my room, Catherine's room and the bathroom. Small but it's still home. My Uncle Howard lived in the city and he told us to live here so we would be near our school. He said that this was the first house of our parents.

I tossed my bag and immediately lay down on my bed. My mind was boggled. I have no idea what to do tomorrow. I was screaming and doing tantrums when Catherine entered my room.

"Hayley. Calm down. Your favorite show is up." she said as I went directly to the couch in the living room.

She sat down beside me while I stared at the television with a neutral expression. "So, what's wrong." she asked while handing me chips.

"Everything. Umm. Catherine, what do you do when you need to decide between two choices that seem impossible to let go?" I asked her while getting a chip from the bag.

"I don't know. Well, situations like that I guess are hard but through concentration you would find the answers when you follow your heart." she answered while I looked at her with awe.

"Nice words for 12 year old girl." I replied while pinching her cheek hard and firm.

"Even though your 17 doesn't mean you can pinch me like that!" she screeched as she pinched my cheek harder.

After my favorite show was done I fixed myself and hugged Catherine a goodnight. The moment I lay down on my bed, all I could think about is the decision that will make me who I am.


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived at our school with Clint's offer in my mind the whole time.

"Hey Hayley, you seemed so bothered." Arra asked while she sat down.

"Just thinking about something." I replied.

The day almost came to an end when the teachers made all the students assemble in the auditorium. It was the time to announce the new apprentices of each teacher. Everybody was really eager to hear the winners.

"Good afternoon students. We are about to announce the new apprentices for the X-men. Though we made a little twist. Since it is impossible to pick which ones to crown the winners, we chose two for each teacher and they will battle here on this stage." Ms. Storm said while all the students murmured.

"For Wolverine, Peter and Bobby!" shouted Ms. Storm while the crowd cheered and they both went up the stage. The mechanics was to battle each other until the other one, falls down, get knocked out or gives up.

The battle began. All the teachers and the students were gaping at both of them and waiting for what will happen. Peter turned himself into a metallic form while Bobby turned himself into ice. Peter started with a charge while Bobby blocked him. After more fighting was done, Peter carried Bobby and smacked him down to the floor.

Wolverine went up the stage and raised Peter's arm. The students were stoked to see more.

"Peter bro, great job." Wolverine said as he shook his hand. He added, "His X-men name will now be, Colossus!" while the crowd applauded.

"Next up, for Cyclops. Paul and John!" shouted Ms. Storm while all the girls screeched for John. John brought out his lighter and grabbed the flame and tossed it to Paul when he flew and teased John. Paul ran in a very fast speed while John had a hard time to focus on him. John tried to estimate the time when Paul will run right in front of him and when he did. He took a flame and made it larger than you could ever imagine and threw it towards Paul, which made him give up.

Cyclops went up the stage and congratulated him and said, "John, you are now to be called Pyro."

"For myself, Ryelle and Elise!" shouted Ms. Storm while I tell Elise to do her best. Both of them hesitated to start when Ryelle created a large tornado and headed it towards Elise when she multiplied herself and the tornado sucked up the wrong Elise. While Elise still had plenty of herself on the stage, Ryelle created more tornados and teleported behind each one of the Elise's and she got the real one and she fell down to the floor making Ryelle smirk.

Storm went up the stage and clapped for Ryelle. She told her, "Now you will be called Whirlwind."

"Lastly for Ms. Jean Grey. Kitty and Hayley!" as Ms. Storm shouted that, I felt myself get weaker. I thought of what to do. Give up immediately and show them how pathetic I am or what? I asked myself as I headed towards the stage. All I can think about is, whose apprentice am I?

When Kitty and I were ready to fight. The vision of Clint and his voice suddenly baffled my mind that made me stand steady and I couldn't move a muscle.

"Hey! Bailey. We can't stand here any longer." Kitty shouted while I was staring at nothing.

"Oh yeah. And it's Hayley." I said while I lifted the different objects I saw and made it hit her but the objects would just pass through her body as she ran. I still felt bothered and I couldn't concentrate with all the questions in my head. She kicked me with her high kick karate skills, which made me fall down and lose.

I stood up as I went down the stage. Ms. Jean approached me before heading to Kitty.

"Are you alright? You seemed very troubled." Ms. Jean asked while holding my shoulder. "I'm just kind of sick." I lied as I coughed to fake it out. "Okay, take a rest." she replied while leaving me and climbing up the stairs to the stage.

I couldn't act normal without making the choice so I've made a decision. I went outside the auditorium and pretended to go to the comfort room. I got my things and left the school.

I went to the place where the jet crashed but Clint wasn't there yet. I was about fifteen minutes early. I took a walk to ease the very petrified heart of mine, which seemed to beat faster and faster. All my mind was saying was, is this the right decision?

I heard a jet land and it exactly looked like the jet that crashed yesterday. The door opened and Clint climbed out.

"Your early. I expected that I would be the one waiting." he said while he sat down on the staircase of the jet.

I went near him and gave him a quick smile. He patted the space beside him, which I guess meant that he wants me to sit down beside him. He looked at me and placed my hair behind my ears.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." I replied while his lovely blue eyes were locked to mine.

"You're coming with me?" he asked.

"Yes Clint." I replied while he grabbed my hand and headed me towards the jet.

"Good choice." he teased while he sat on the pilot's seat. "Sit down here." he said while pointing at the co-pilot's seat. I sat down and watched him click all the sort of buttons as he said, "Ready to fly, Hayley?" I replied with a smirk, "Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hayley, we're going to speed up a bit." Clint said as he pulled a lever and clicked some buttons. "Here we go." Clint said as the jet plane flew faster and faster. "Whoa Clint, this is making me dizzy." I said as we both chuckled. The plane flew slower and Clint looked at me, while my hair was covered all over my face.

"Oh my gosh, I look horrible." I said while I fixed my hair. "No matter how messy your hair is you still look beautiful." Clint said as I felt a tingling feeling inside me. I didn't bother to blush. I looked at him while he scratched his neck.

"Oh, we're here." he said as he landed the jet plane. "Wait there I'll help you get out." Clint said as he got out of the jet.

He went out and opened the door at my side and held my hand as I stepped down the stairs. When I got down, he reached for my hand and placed a black ear shaped gadget.

"What is this?" I asked while observing it. "You put that on your ear and press the button when you need to communicate with me. I'll never fail to listen to you, okay?" he said while helping me place it on my ear. "Oh, okay. Thanks." I replied.

"So this is the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s head quarters." Clint said as he asked me to walk with him. "I feel like a tour guide." Clint murmured as he smiled at me while I was laughing.

He showed me around while making it as entertaining as possible. He showed me each one of the Avengers offices as he gave random facts about each one. Then he brought me to the laboratories where the scientists create different healing and energizing potions. And the last list on the tour was the training center. It was extremely large and complete; it had different kind of training materials for each one of them.

Before he brought me to his own office, he first told me to meet with the big boss. I stayed quiet for a while and I panicked. "What if he can detect me?" I shouted on Clint's face. "Hayley, just go." Clint replied while pushing me to the head office.

As we barged in the room, Nick Fury looked at us heatedly. I gulped and started to open my mouth when he decided to talk first. "So you might be Hawkeye's apprentice." Nick Fury said. "Yes she is, isn't she cute?" Hawkeye replied while Nick Fury looked unhappy. "This is not the time to play, Barton. She needs training before any mutants decides to fight against us." Nick Fury said as he stood up. He shook my hand and left.

"Well that was nerve-wracking." I said while Clint squeezed my face. "Let's go." Clint replied while walking away. I followed him and he brought me to his office. "Welcome to my space." Clint said while raising his arms as if presenting it.

"It's big and messy." I said while looking at each of the things he has inside the room. "Your underwear is at your utensils drawer." I said disgustingly. "Stop lurking and just sit." Clint said while sitting next to me. "Okay Hawkeye the great." I replied while raising an eyebrow. "No need to praise your master." he said while chuckling.

He stared at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and suddenly stood up and dragged me up. "You've got to go home first and tell your sister that you're leaving." Clint told me while he grabbed the keys to his jet. "I can't! What if she tells my Uncle? He would kill me." I replied while looking frustrated. "Then make an alibi." he said while heading out the door. "I hope she doesn't freak out that I'm leaving." I replied as I followed him.

Clint drove us back to my home. He told me to pack some of my clothes and belongings and write a letter for my sister, Catherine. It said, "Catherine, I am leaving for a few weeks for a special mutant training far away with my friend. Don't worry I'll be safe. And Cathy please don't tell anybody about this or I'll eat you alive. Seriously. Take care Cathy! P.S. Don't touch my things."


	7. Chapter 7

"I did it." I said to Clint while entering the jet. "Good. Just toss your bag at the back." he said while I tossed it and landed at the most appropriate spot.

I gave a deep sigh and leaned backwards. I just can't imagine doing something very far from what I expected. Going to a place where I will train to beat up the same kind as mine.

Clint didn't start up the engine but instead he grabbed a box and handed it to me. "Hayley, I need you to do a special task." he said while opening the box revealing tiny cameras.

"What you have to do is go inside your school and hang this up in the teacher's room."

"Are you crazy? What if they see me?"

"You're a mutant and that's your school, right?"

"ARRRRRR!" I shouted while getting out of the jet.

"Take care!" he shouted as I rolled my eyes at him.

There were two guards at the main door. I told them that I left something at the classroom and they were dumb enough to let me in. Well I do look innocent. I tried to walk really fast towards the teacher's room when a guy of my batch approached me.

"Hayley, am I right?" he asked me. "Yes. And you're John." I replied trying to act normal. "Are you from the dorm here?" he asked. "Not really, I just left something." I replied while trying to get out of the conversation.

"I've got to-" I mumbled when he grabbed my arm and asked, "You're not in a hurry aren't you? Can I ask you something." He looked at me full of pity. I can't help myself but say yes.

"I like this girl named Ryelle but I don't know how to ask her out." he said while playing with his fingers. I looked at him pretending to care about all he was saying. We never really spoke to each other since now.

I answered in a kind of pissed tone, "Tell her what you really feel. I'm pretty sure she likes you too. And why ask me?" "Really? And well because if I ask the girls in my dorm they would just tease me and shit." he said with a big grin. "Yep and I have got to go now." I said while walking backwards. "Thanks! And nice meeting you!" he shouted while I waved good-bye.

Back to business. I ran towards the teacher's room and what was I expecting, the room was locked. I heard a ring on my right ear and suddenly I heard Clint's voice saying, "Hayley, can you hear me?" "Yes Clint." I replied while trying to speak as low as I can. "There's a key in that box, use it to open the door." he said while I searched inside the box. I unlocked the door and pushed the door slowly.

"Hey Clint, what if there are also camera's of their own here?" I whispered. "They don't." he replied. "Hayley, lift the cameras with your telekinesis and place it at both back corners of the room." he added. "Sure. That's it?" I asked while lifting them up. "Yes, get out of there now." he replied. I snatched a pen and ran outside.

"Thanks for letting me in." I told the guards while showing the pen. Then I ran towards the jet and saw Clint looking at me. "That was so tiring, you know." I told him while breathing heavily and climbing up the jet. "You were great. Thank you." he said while moving next to me and checking the box.

"Yeah? I just lifted two cameras. And where did you get that key?" I asked. "It's called the master key. It adjusts to any keyhole." he said while playing with it. "Nice, is it the only one that exists?" I asked curiously. "Nope. Each S.H.I.E.L.D. agent has one." he replied while going back to the pilot's seat.

He flew us both back to the head quarters and when we arrived he immediately brought me to his office and plugged in the computer. "Let's see how well you put the cameras." Clint said as he typed some codes in his computer and two screens popped up. "Nice. I did pretty well ey." I said while he looked at the screen. "The other one is kind of tilted." he teased.

He brought me to my room, which is about the size of my real bedroom at home. "Get enough rest Hayley. We'll have training tomorrow. Sharpen up those skills you've got." he said as he placed my bag on the bed. "Yeah, sure." I replied while he gave me a fast wink and left.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling a bit wobbly. I flickered my eyes as the light met my eyes. I sat down and rubbed my face with a bit of a moan.

I turned my head and saw the door widely opened. Clint passed by holding a cellphone-like gadget and looked at me. "You're alive!" he shouted as he walked in. "I locked the door, how did you— oh, the master key." I replied while kicking the blankets off my lap.

I stood up and saw a suit lying on top of the desk beside the door. "That's yours." Clint said as he looked at me staring at it. I lifted it and observed it from top to bottom. "And those are your shoes." he said pointing under the desk. "Now I feel like a little Hawkeye girl." I said while I grabbed them. "Yes you are." he replied while crossing his arm across my shoulders. "Now suit up." he added while leaving the room.

It was near Black Widow's suit but this was less sexy and fit. The black leathery suit was very hard to wear. I wore it and fortunately it fitted perfectly. "These people are so creepy. They even know your size." I murmured to myself.

I barged in Hawkeye's office and he took a glance and stared at me like he was in awe. "Wow, you look stunning." he muttered as he stood up and walked towards me. "This thing is freakishly hard to wear. Oh, Thank you, and so are you." I replied while he stepped backward. "Umm. Let's go." he said as he walked out of the room with me following.

We arrived at the big training room. Agent Natasha Romanoff known as Black Widow and her apprentices were there shooting dummies. "Kids, this is Clint Barton or also known as Hawkeye." Natasha said while she looked at Clint with aspiration. "This is my apprentice, Hayley." Clint said while patting my back.

Natasha's apprentices went beside me as they introduced their selves. "I'm Kimberly and that's Philip." Kimberly said as Philip waved.

"We're classmates in martial arts class in a school near this place." Kimberly explained.

"How did Natasha find you guys?" I asked.

"She substituted as a teacher in our school. She just planned that to find two students who would join S.H.I.E.L.D." she said while Philip just watched.

"And you?" she asked back as Clint shouted, "Hayley, come here!"

"Oh sorry. Talk to you later, master is calling." I replied while they both cackled.

I ran towards Clint while he grabbed my hand and placed a bow. "This will be yours in trainings and missions. You should get used to it, okay." he said. "This is so cool." I exclaimed as I ran my fingers over it. "Let's get moving." he said while he grabbed his own bow and the set of arrows.

He pressed a button on the table and big paper dummies with targets on their chests and heads appeared. He got an arrow and placed it in his arrow quickly and he hit the first target straight in his heart. "Wow." I muttered as he took a glance at me. "Now your turn." he said while I shivered.

I did the same but the arrow hit the side of the target's body. "Now Hayley." he said as he went closer to me and wrapped his arms around my body and held the bow I was holding accompanying me and said, "Align your head and take a look at the target and focus. Calculate. Pull and release the string and hit the target, okay."

He held my hand and pulled it to escort the arrow. "Release." he said as I did so. The arrow landed in the right spot. We looked at each other and I felt a tickling feeling inside that I never felt before. Whenever I look into his eyes, it seems like I never want to look away.

He pulled back and cleared his throat. "So, let's, more." he said looking embarrassed. "What?" I asked while giggling. "I mean, let's hit more targets." he said while he gave me a smile. The smile that makes me feel better every time.

The training finished about thirty minutes after. After a while, he invited me outside the headquarters. "Do you want to walk outside for a while?" Clint asked. "Sure. I could need some air too." I replied while he flashed a grin at me.

We walked for about 5 minutes and reached a beautiful landscape with the view of the sunset. "Want to sit?" he asked me while I sat down without hesitating to answer him.

"You and Natasha are dating? You both are so cute." I said while looking at him waiting for a response patiently.

"No. We broke up." he replied looking depressed.

"Really? Why? What happened?"

He took a deep breath and said, "When we were together there came a time when all she talked about was Steve Rogers and I learned that she made out with him and loved him more than she loves me. Actually I think she didn't love me at all."

"That can't be true. You could've been the cutest couple. And I'm really sorry for asking, now I've made you sad." I replied with a pout.

"No, you haven't." he said while he leaned his head towards mine and pressed his very soft lips into mine. He closed his eyes and pulled back. I felt my heart beat fast and he suddenly stood up and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so. I'm very sorry!" "It's alright. I liked it." I confessed.

"You what?" he asked looking questioned. I stood and leaned towards him and kissed him harder. He accepted it and held my neck while I placed my hands on his chest. We were left grasping each other at a scenic landscape and living the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

"Clint, Clint." I murmured. I smirked and when I realized it was morning and I was on my bed at the headquarters. "Did I pass out?" I asked myself. I looked beside me and I was stunned seeing Clint. I sat down immediately and panicked. "Clint!" I shouted while shaking him to wake up. He moaned and murmured, "What?" "How did I get here?" I asked while staring at him.

He slowly sat down and rubbed his face. "Hayley, calm down. Nothing happened. After you kissed me, I asked if you would like to sit down and lean on my shoulder. You did and well, you fell asleep." he said while placing his hands on my shoulder. I stared at him until he would say something else and he did. "I carried you home and I placed you on your bed then I was about to leave when you asked me to stay." he added while fixing his hair. "I did?" I asked while I tried to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment.

He laughed and said, "Yes you did." I looked at him and just giggled about the fact that I seemed very out of place last night. Clint suddenly stood up and held his ear gadget thingy. "Yes sir." he blurted. "What did he say?" I asked. "We'll have a meeting later 12:00. You'll join me." he said. "Sure. Just fetch me." I replied.

It was meeting time and we were all circled in the table in the meeting room. The people inside were Natasha Romanoff, Kimberly, Philip, Clint, Agent Hill, Nick Fury and myself. I was beside Kimberly and Clint of course. Kimberly and me just spent the time waiting for the other agents talking to each other. "I'm not late am I, Stark still isn't here." Steve Rogers said as he rushed into the room. "So star struck of Cap, are you?" Clint said, as I never left my stare at Steve. "Well, he is the first avenger isn't he?" I said in reply.

"Nick Fury, you have called me for such gathering." Thor said while entering the room with his beautiful golden hair flowing over his shoulders. "Yes I did, now take a seat." Nick Fury said while contacting someone, which is most likely to be Tony Stark.

Twenty minutes has passed until Tony Stark has arrived. "What a surprise." Nick said looking at Tony with a dissatisfied look. "Well at least I am thirty minutes earlier than the time I usually arrive. Now pull my chair back will you, Blondie?" Tony said referring to Thor. "Are you denoting me?" Thor asked. "Yes Princess, now pull it." Tony replied.

"Stark!" Nick shouted. "Okay, okay. I can do it myself." Tony said. The meeting began and Nick Fury showed a video of my school from the cameras I hang up. It showed that Beast knew the plan of S.H.I.E.L.D. of taking all the mutant students to the cure center. Beast told the head of the school, Ms. Storm. They had a meeting of their own talking about their plan, which is to confront S.H.I.E.L.D. without attacking us. Though they will defend their selves if S.H.I.E.L.D. attacks first.

"Clint, I'm scared." I whispered to Clint remembering that I am a part of that school once. He held my hand and said, "Your cold, relax. I'll try my best to hide you from them." Clint answered.

Nick Fury asked all for requests from all of us for our own plan. "Catch them. That would be easy." Tony suddenly announced. "That would be hard Mr. Stark. They are very powerful." Nick replied.

"What if we do it the easy way? Let's gain their trust and talk to them friendly." Steve Rogers recommended.

"Captain, what about the fact that there are a lot of students in that school and when do we plan to cure them? When they're older and they have their powers fully developed?" Clint asked while raising an eyebrow to Steve.

"What if we stick to Cap's plan and see what will happen when we get there." Agent Maria added.

"Well Agent Hill, Clint actually has a point there." Natasha Romanoff replied.

"Quiet everyone. Agent Hill is right. It's the best we could do. Hurting them will be too much for now. We are also the good guys aren't we?" Nick Fury stated. "Okay. This meeting is done" he added.

"Join me for some shawarma?" Tony asked while standing up and brushing his suit. "I'm in!" Thor shouted. Some more followed.

While we walked outside the meeting room I felt my heart beat which made me a bit teary. Clint noticed me and asked, "Why?" "I'm worried." I told Clint while he frowned at me. "Be strong Hayley. Don't let your fears make you weaker." he replied with a hug. "Thank you for always being there Clint." I said. "Of course." he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

After about two weeks in the headquarters, the days started to become less interesting. Though with Clint by my side he made every single day more motivating than it should be.

One day, before lunch I heard a ring from my phone in my room but it seemed to teleport away from the place where I last left it. "Ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night." the phone rang and rang. When I found it, it stopped ringing but then I saw a text message. The call and text was from my sister.

"_Sis, I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss you too much. When are you coming back? :( "_

I got a little gloomy after reading that. I myself also miss her a lot too. So I replied,

"_I think I'm almost done with this mutant training Cathy I'll be there before you know it. And I miss you too. "_

As I sent it, I heard a knock from the door. I opened it and saw Clint not dressed up in his usual ready-to-kick-some-ass suit. "Where is this hunk going?" I asked with a teasing-you grin.

"Going to go out for a date."

"With whom?"

"With the woman who makes me smile without even trying." he said while I looked at him confusingly. "You, Hayley." he added with a beam.

"Why do you have to be so cute and cheesy?" I asked while we both laughed.

He brought me to a restaurant where it's not too formal and not too cheap. The moments where we look each other in the eye and we just randomly smile is the best feeling I've ever felt. Our conversation was very fascinating and intriguing. It started off with this,

"Hayley, I'm sorry if this was. You know. Sudden." he stuttered.

"It's alright. I think I got used to it." I said while he laughed.

He ordered our food and while waiting we talked about all the possible topics under the sun. It was about time that we would talk about stuff more personal and more about each other. Not about skills, trainings and mutants. When we were about to finish all our food, Clint blurted, "Hayley, wait. Nick is on the line."

"Sure." I replied nicely but deep inside I'm kind of pissed with Nick disturbing our moment. After their conversation, Clint pulled me out the restaurant and explained what's happening on the way back to the headquarters.

"The mutants planned to meet us tomorrow morning and we need to ready the equipment and papers." he said while driving way fast than he usually does.

"Oh. I hope they don't notice me." I said while rubbing my face.

"You'll wear a patient's mask. But with a touch of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

When we arrived, a meeting was held and we were tasked to fix the things we need for tomorrow in case they attack. They never had a meeting in the teacher's office since the last video we saw. S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea if they have a plan of attack or simply just a meeting with no violence. But there is still a large probability that the meeting will end up in a fight, which is why we are ready. Nick Fury stated that the exact place where we'll meet is at the main office of the X-men headquarters, which is lead by Beast.

The meeting was finished and everybody proceeded to his or her rooms for a good rest for tomorrow's happening.

It was really late at night and I could not sleep at all. The fact that all the teachers know me gives me chills and the tension. I thought of different excuses to say to Clint why I can't come. I blabbered all night about those excuses without knowing my ear device was on.

"Oh crap. I'm doomed." I said while turning it off.

As I expected, there was a knock on the door and it was Clint. I opened the door and gave him a long stare and I stared to sob. "Hayley, the apprentices are required to attend. You have to be there, okay. And if there will be a battle, I'll be there with you. Remember that." he said while he wrapped his arm around my body.

"Thank you but the thing is, the mutants know who I am. What will be the Avengers' reaction?" I said while I buried my face in Clint's chest.

"They will not hurt you, I promise." he said as he pulled back and rested my body on the bed. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left while saying, "You have to sleep now, tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day."


End file.
